


Pride

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire e
Genre: Brigid - Freeform, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 11
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Pride

Brigid was alive with music.

A swaying rainbow -- thousands in the streets, singing, dancing, laughing -- stretched as far as she could see.

The festival was a time for rejoicing, for celebrating harvest, for making love, that the islands might be blessed with a bounty of children come spring.

“I've never seen anything like it,” Dorothea said from her side. “Such joy. Because Brigid is free. Because of you.”

“ _We_ are doing it. Together.”

But there was one thing, yet, Petra still needed to do for Brigid.

“Dorothea, please, take my hand. Let our people see us as we are.

“ _Together_.”


End file.
